


Cold Showers, Cold Heart

by jihyoreligion



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Light Angst, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 12:25:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihyoreligion/pseuds/jihyoreligion
Summary: The only time that Nayeon can get Sana’s attention is when she’s taking a shower.





	Cold Showers, Cold Heart

If there was one thing that Nayeon loved most in the world, it would be having a relaxing shower after a long day. Feeling the almost scalding water trickle down her back would give her peace, as if all of her worries were suddenly gone.

However, the few times that Nayeon would take a shower in the morning, it was always cold. She’d do it in hope that it would take her mind off of the throbbing heat she felt in between her legs when she woke up. Under any other circumstance, she’d give attention to it by rubbing her fingers along her slit until the need was relieved. But in the mornings, Nayeon was too busy for that.

On one particular morning, Nayeon had stripped off her clothes in the bathroom, contemplating if it was worth it to have freezing water pelt her body. She knew that she wouldn’t have time to grind against a pillow until she came, although that was the only thing she wanted to do, so she braced herself as she turned on the water and stepped inside of the shower. Nayeon’s eyes instantly stretched open and she momentarily forgot about her need to touch herself. After a while she closed her eyes and let the coldness engulf her body. But something unexpected happened; something that definitely would not let her forget about how horny she was. The sound of the shower door opening and the feeling of a body press against her back caused Nayeon to open her eyes again.

“It’s freezing in here,” Sana commented, running one of her hands along Nayeon’s abdomen and using the other to change the heat of the water.

Nayeon opened her mouth to question Sana, but the only thing that came out of her mouth was a whine as Sana rolled one of her nipples in between her thumb and forefinger.

“Now I get it.”

“Sana,” Nayeon choked, struggling to breathe properly as Sana kissed her neck, “we’re going to be late.”

“The schedule was delayed. Isn’t that great? Now I can come in here and fuck you as long as I want.”

“But—“

Sana moved her hand to cover Nayeon’s mouth. “I know you only take cold showers when you’re horny. Was it because of me?”

At this point, Nayeon couldn’t remember what made her feel like this. But she nodded anyway and let Sana explore her body with her hands. The amount of times that Sana hand felt up Nayeon’s body like this, whether they finished or not, was countless. And Nayeon loved the feeling of the younger girl’s slender fingers against her wet skin, especially when she would cup her breasts and leave marks along her neck with her teeth.

Sana leaned against the shower wall and bent her leg to allow Nayeon to straddle it. She placed her hands on Nayeon’s waist and guided her as she rocked back and forth on her thigh.

“You’re a dirty girl, aren’t you, baby?” Sana breathed into Nayeon’s ear. “You wanna come on my thigh?”

Nayeon looked at Sana with pleading eyes as a moan escaped from her lips. It was moments like these that Sana could describe Nayeon as the most beautiful girl in the world. She leaned forward and met her with a kiss. The kiss wasn’t harsh or lustful at all, but instead warm and gentle with a trace of vehemence. They kissed as they had done hundreds of times before in their three years of familiarity. And although both girls knew that they could never love each other again, they would always strive to please each other whenever it came down to it.

“Stand up,” Sana ordered after she pulled away from Nayeon.

The older girl complied and let Sana push her back against the shower wall. She let out a few desperate moans as Sana kissed her way down her body, stopping when her nose rested on her inner thigh. Sana tapped Nayeon’s leg, signaling for her to position it over her shoulder. Nayeon’s center was now completely visible to Sana, especially the engorged clit that was in desperate need of attention. She slid a single digit into the dripping core, producing a loud moan from Nayeon. Sana pumped her finger faster, then leaned forward and circled her tongue around Nayeon’s clit.

“Don’t... fucking stop...” Nayeon moaned, throwing her head back and grabbing a fistful of Sana’s hair.

Eager to please, Sana added another finger in Nayeon’s heat and closed her lips around the swollen mound. The lustful sounds being torn from Nayeon’s throat encouraged Sana to speed up. It wasn’t long before she was teasing at her own entrance with the opposite hand. Nayeon ground down onto Sana’s face, fervently rocking her hips as she held tighter onto her hair.

“S’good... fuck, Sana!”

Sana pulled her face away from Nayeon, despite a whine of protest, and licked her lips.

“I know you love fucking my face,” Sana remarked, continuing to work her fingers in Nayeon’s entrance as well as her own. “Gonna come all over my mouth, aren’t you? Make me lick it all up?”

Before Nayeon could respond, Sana slowly ran her tongue along the older girl’s slit, a string of saliva connecting to it with each lap of her tongue. Nayeon brought her hands up to her breasts, using her forefingers to rub circles around her engorged nipples. A loud moan escaped her throat and she rocked against Sana’s face again.

“Y-you have to fuck— you have to fuck me harder, Sana,” Nayeon stammered. “Please, I need to come so bad.”

Sana returned her attention to Nayeon’s clit, lapping at it and fucking into herself harder with each moan. Nayeon gripped Sana’s hair again, with both hands, to balance herself as she rocked her hips faster. At this point, Sana’s mouth was gaped with her tongue lolled out for Nayeon to fuck herself on. A number of desperate moans slipped from Sana’s lips as she rubbed tight circles around her own clit. After a few moments, Nayeon tightened her grip on Sana’s hair.

“Fuck, ‘m gonna come... come s’fucking hard... it feels so good, Sana, you’re gonna make me come,” Nayeon moaned.

“Mhm,” Sana responded.

A violent, sobbing moan filled the room, overpowering the sound of the shower water, as Nayeon came onto Sana’s fingers. Sana vehemently lapped at Nayeon’s entrance after sliding her fingers out. Her fingers were fervently working at her own core, with breathy moans repeatedly leaving her throat. Soon enough, Sana came undone on the shower floor, her legs trembling. After riding out their climax, Nayeon took her leg off of Sana’s shoulder to allow her to stand up. The older girl smiled and kissed Sana, wrapping her arms around her body.

“I love you,” Nayeon said after she pulled away.

“No, you don’t,” Sana replied, prying Nayeon’s arms off of her. “You never did.”

Nayeon’s eyes widened.

“I’m going to clean myself up in the other bathroom, if you don’t mind,” Sana continued, sliding open the shower door.

It was either devastation or frustration or both that coursed through Nayeon’s body as Sana left. And it was cold again, but she didn’t know why.

**Author's Note:**

> you’ll never know what happened between them HAHAHHA


End file.
